The Same
by LaughingSenselessly
Summary: After Korra returns to Republic City after three long years, she discovers that everything about it is so different than what it was. In the midst of her struggle to find some hint of her previous life in the hustle and bustle of the city, she runs into Mako... MAKORRA reunion fic. Set in Book 4. R & R!


**A/N: This was written really hastily without proof-reading, if y'all spot any glaringly obvious mistakes let me know. Otherwise, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed when she stepped into his line of sight was his eyes.<p>

That was what made her recognize him- those sharp, glowing amber eyes hooded by those heavy inky brows, those eyes that she'd fallen in love with from the very beginning, were the very same.

But nothing else was.

She didn't even get to process what he looked like properly because he'd picked her up and twirled her around, just the way he used to. Familiar butterflies awoke in her stomach but she squelched them.

"Korra," he said softly, his face buried in her shoulder. Korra, legs dangling off the ground, laughed a little at his enthusiasm. His voice was the same. _His voice was the same_.

See, there were two pieces of her old life right there that were the same, she told herself.

He pulled back and Korra almost did a double-take. His hair was different. His clothes were different. His face, his body, they were all different. More filled out. She was surprised; he was more attractive than ever.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long," she said, looking into his eyes. "And…" She swallowed- "I missed you too, but you can put me down now." She attempted her old light-hearted humour but it didn't quite feel the same.

He half-laughed (nervously?) and set her down awkward on her feet, but his hands did not leave her shoulders. He looked at her and Korra felt a bit self-conscious for a moment. Did she seem different to him? Did she seem as alien to him as Republic City now seemed to her?

He smiled in that adorable awkward way he'd picked up, and, not seeming to know what to say, blurted, "I like your hair."

She grinned, albeit a little shyly. "Thanks. I don't know how I feel about yours."

He chuckled, warmth filling the embers of his eyes, and finally removed his hands from her shoulders. She found she missed this comforting weight. "Then you should see Bolin's."

"Well then, now I'm afraid," Korra declared. "How's Asami?"

"Ponytail," he answered abruptly. "I think she's going for your look."

"That's not what I meant, city boy," she replied, putting her hands on her hips. "But since we're on the topic. Did _everyone_ get hair makeovers?"

Mako tapped his chin with mock-pensiveness and finally answered. "Not Tenzin. He's still bald."

Korra laughed again, and he joined her. Korra wondered if he was feeling like she was right now. Excitement, but an unbearable amount of nervousness. There was so much tension in this light conversation they were having. So many questions unanswered. So many feelings left unaddressed.

It was too much to handle, so instead they were talking about everybody's hair. It was so ridiculous, Korra reflected.

His demeanor grew more serious. "When did you get in the city, Korra?" She loved the way he said her name, like a gentle caress.

"Just now," she replied. "I was just wandering up the street and through the Spirit Wilds. No one on the street has recognized me so far. Except you."

"Well, I know you better than the average person," Mako said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

_Better than most_, Korra thought. And those warm fiery eyes ensnared her again, and as a warmth blossomed through her chest, she realized there was another thing that hadn't changed since she left.

Spirits help her, she still _loved_ Mako.

This was really too much. She didn't expect that _he_ would still hold onto his feeling for her after three years. She knew he'd said he would love her forever, but she'd been gone longer than he'd even known her for, so how could she know if this was still true? She felt stupid for even hoping.

He interrupted her thoughts. "So," he said hesitantly. "I know a lot has changed. And you probably want to get back to Air Temple Island. And do your Avatar thing. And meet up with Asami. And probably a lot of things that don't have to do with me-"

"Spit it out," she said, a small smirk tugging at her lips at his awkwardness.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat? With me?" He said this very fast, and rubbed the back of his head, looking abashed. "Just quickly. We don't have to talk about anything serious. Just to catch up, you know, it's been a long time and I understand if you don't want to-"

She giggled inwardly at his distress and stopped his train-wreck of a sentence with one finger pressed to his lips. His eyes widened at the bold move, and Korra felt more like her old self than ever.

"Stop talking," she said with amusement. "Of course I will. How about sushi?"

His broad shoulders relaxed and a small smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Sounds good."

Feeling incredibly young and brash and confident, she hooked her arm around his and pulled him along the crowded street.

He stumbled along after her. "Whoa. I almost forgot how strong you are."

Strong.

It wasn't something Korra had felt for a very long time, but she was on the way. To hear him say it, even in that offhanded way- no, _especially_ in that offhanded way- it helped her believe it.

"Korra?" he said again, trailing a little bit behind due to her enthusiastic gait. His voice was soft and sincere. "I know it probably doesn't mean much… but I did really miss you."

He still didn't understand how much he meant to her, the idiot.

She could only manage a small smile in response, unable to stop herself thinking about all the girlfriends that he'd probably had in the time she'd been gone. The life that he'd lived without her. Everything was different now.

But, she couldn't help but hear that tender note of something she was afraid to identify underlying his words.

And maybe it meant there was one more thing that was still the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
